Little feeling
by theshipshallneversink
Summary: L'histoire d'Holly et Gail à partir du baiser dans les vestiaires au mariage de Franck et Noelle. Donnez moi une chance? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien en rapport avec la série Rookie Blue ni ses personnages.**

Little feeling

CHAPITRE 1

-où tu vas? je demande.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus a ce moment précis. Le fait qu'Holly m'ai embrassé, que j'ai instinctivement répondu à son baiser, ou que mon corps tout entier semble souhaiter qu'elle reste et finisse ce qu'elle a commencé? Mon corps n'est définitivement pas d'accord avec son départ. Mais elle part quand même. Et je pense, brièvement, que ça devient une habitude pour elle d'aller contre mes attentes. Étonnamment, j'apprécie cela chez elle. Bien que je pourrais m'en passer, là tout de suite, car je veux ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau.

Je secoue la tête, après avoir longuement fixé la porte. J'ai dû boire plus de verre que je ne le pensais. Je titube vers la sortie, laissant tomber derrière moi le manteau de fourrure qui recouvrait mes épaules.

xxx

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis dans un restaurant, en face d'un homme qui avec chaque mot qu'il prononce, baisse un peu plus dans mon estime. C'est le fils d'un collègue estimé de ma mère. Elle nous a organisé un rendez-vous sans vraiment prendre en compte mon avis. Je n'ai fait qu'acquiescer à ses paroles de toute manière, car il s'agit d'Elaine Peck, et quand Elaine Peck parle, on se tait.

De temps en temps, mon esprit s'égare. Je pense à Holly et à à quel point la soirée aurait était plus drôle si c'était elle en face de moi et non cet homme aux anecdotes plus barbantes les unes que les autres. Je pense à une histoire qu'elle m'a raconté un soir, sur la fois ou son frère et elle ont voulu jouer à "celui qui pisse le plus loin". Pour la première fois de la soirée, un sourire sincère s'immisce sur mon visage.

Je suis ramené à la réalité par la voix de mon rendez-vous, dont l'accent surjoué irrite mes oreilles.

Je tente de m'intéresser à ce qu'il dit, mais ce qui sort de sa bouche est de plus en plus ridicule. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être observateur pour comprendre que lui et moi, ça ne collera pas. J'essaye de ne pas le comparer à Holly, que je taquine et qui me taquine en retour, qui me fait rire une minute et étaler mon cœur au grand jour la suivante.

Pire qu'ennuyant, l'homme devient offensant. Avec tout ça il pense encore avoir une chance. Ah, c'est beau l'espoir. Je finis par partir, ne pouvant plus supporter la présence de cet homme pédant et à moitié dégarni. _Maman, tu m'en dois une pour celui-là_, je siffle entre mes dents tandis que je pousse la porte de sortie.

xxx

J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour Christian. J'ai de la peine pour son père et pour sa mère. Un enfant kidnappé ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je suis flic, ce n'est pas la première fois que je prend part à ce genre d'affaire. Pourtant, je sens mon estomac se tordre dès que je repense à l'enlèvement de Christian, c'est à dire tout le temps depuis que s'est arrivé.

Je marche en direction du labo, le poing serré autour d'un sac en plastique que je dois apporter à Holly. Les informations nécessaires à l'enquête lui ont déjà été transmise, tout ce qui lui manque maintenant ce sont les échantillons que je tiens dans la main.

La porte est ouverte, je me glisse à l'intérieur. Quand mon regard tombe sur Holly, une vague de réconfort à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, me submerge.

-Hey, je murmure faiblement.

Je me racle la gorge quand je prend conscience de l'instabilité de ma voix. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction et m'adresse un sourire léger de bienvenue.

Je pose les items sur sa table et m'apprête à repartir quand sa voix m'interrompt :

- Gail, attends.

Alors j'attends, les traits figés et les muscles tendus. Elle se met tout de suite à travailler et je l'en remercie mentalement, bien que je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là. Quand l'analyse semble être lancée, elle s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes bras.

- On va le retrouver, elle m'assure.

Et je la crois, car c'est Holly qui le dit et j'ai confiance en elle. Le calme qui émane d'elle m'enveloppe comme une couverture en hiver. Elle n'a pas besoin de dire quoique se soit d'autre. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je laisse l'émotion inonder mon visage. Mon inquiétude, mes peurs et, maintenant, un peu d'espoir. Ses mains se resserrent sur mes avant-bras.

Je reviens quelques heures plus tard avec un café pour Holly. J'ai bu le mien en route, mettant à profit le moment de solitude pour regagner mon sang-froid et remettre le masque d'indifférence qui vient avec l'uniforme.

Je remercie Holly avant de lui demander combien de temps dure les analyses.

- Deux heures, peut-être plus, elle m'annonce.

ça me paraît long et je lui fais savoir. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

- Y'a pas un moyen d'accélérer le processus?

Elle me répond avec sarcasme. Nous retombons aisément dans notre badinage habituel. C'est relaxant, j'ai l'impression que le sérieux de la situation pèse moins lourd sur mes épaules.

xxx

La journée a été plutôt éprouvante. Mais on a retrouvé Christian et c'est l'essentiel. Il est en sécurité avec ses parents, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est un mantra que je répète pour m'aider à m'endormir après une dure journée. Sauf que ma journée n'est pas encore totalement finie. J'aurais bien besoin d'un remontant, mais c'est tout le contraire qui m'attend : ma mère est parvenue une nouvelle fois à m'arranger un rendez-vous galant. Tout ça paraît tellement ridicule après une journée comme celle-là.

Tracy entre dans les vestiaires alors que je réfléchis à l'importance que peut avoir un enfant dans la vie d'un parent.

Je crois avoir compris des choses aujourd'hui. Et je suis sur le point d'en apprendre une nouvelle.

- Tout le monde mérite sa part de bonheur, Gail, même toi, dit Tracy.

Ma décision est vite prise. Quand je pense à mon bonheur, je pense à Holly. Ces rendez-vous auxquels je vais chaque soir n'ont aucun sens. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Je compose le numéro en quelque seconde. Même si une petite partie de moi me crie d'arrêter, une plus grande partie de moi est déterminée à faire tout le contraire. Les mots sont hors de ma bouche avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

- hey! tu fais quoi ce soir?

xxx

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie. Holly est parvenue, Dieu seul sait comment, à me faire entrer dans une de ces fameuses cages de baseball. Je reste derrière le grillage alors qu'elle tape quelque balle pour me «montrer l'exemple».

Je dois avouer que j'apprécie la vue, et le talent d'Holly, bien évidemment. Pas une seule fois n'a-t-elle manqué la balle à cause de mes prétendus éternuements. Décidé à lui faire perdre sa concentration, j'attends le moment propice pour lui faire remarquer ce qui ne cesse de tourmenter mon esprit : -Ce jean met vraiment en valeur tes fesses, Holly.

_Touché_, je murmure, alors que la balle passe à quelque centimètre de la tête d'Holly sans que celle-ci ne bouge.

Elle se retourne avec un air offusqué, je lui tire la langue avec bonne humeur. J'aime comme les choses sont faciles avec elle.

C'est bientôt mon tour et je suis désormais trop anxieuse pour faire autre chose que de fixer la balle qui fonce droit vers Holly.

Quand Holly finit son tour avec succès, elle me tend la batte à travers le grillage. J'avoue que l'idée d'éliminer le stress de cette journée à coup de batte est tentante.

- ça va pas te tuer d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, elle déclare et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver un double sens à cette phrase.

Je souris derrière mon casque, prête à renvoyer la balle de toute mes forces. Seulement quand celle-ci arrive, je perd tout mes moyens et la batte m'échappe des mains.

Il faut que je passe à côté de la mort pour qu'Holly se range de mon avis :

- Pardon, en fait, ça pourrait bel et bien te tuer.

Elle rit à gorge déployée. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire autant. J'ai beau essayé de paraître énervé, l'euphorie est évidente dans ma voie. Humilié, je quitte la scène. Je n'aime pas le sport et c'est évident que le sport ne m'aime pas non plus.

Holly me rattrape rapidement, je blâme la longueur de ses jambes :

- Oh allez, même les meilleurs ont besoins d'entraînement. Je ne t'aurais pas pris pour quelqu'un à baisser les bras aussi facilement.

Je me retourne. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- ça c'est de la manipulation, Stewart. Je te pensais au dessus de ça.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps à m'imaginer au-dessus , Peck? Holly rétorque avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur.

Son répondant m'étonnera toujours.

- Donne moi cette batte, j'ordonne en tentant de cacher un rougissement révélateur.

Dans mon dos, j'entends Holly glousser. Je suis d'autant plus motiver à lui prouver de quoi je suis capable.

Les balles défilent et au bout de la 10ème, la batte finie par entrer en contact avec le morceau de caoutchouc. La fierté gonfle ma poitrine et stimule mes actions. Je pense à Mackenzie, à Denise, à ma mère, au crétin à l'accent anglais, à Nick, à Andy et même à Perrick. J'en tape encore une dizaine avant de sentir la tension libérer mon corps complètement.

-On se sent mieux? Holly demande avec un sourire compréhensif.

Oui, je me sens mieux, tellement mieux. Et alors que mon regard tombe sur Holly, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est en majeur partie grâce à elle.

- Pizza chez moi? Propose Holly, une fois dans le confort de sa voiture.

J'acquiesce gaiement et mon ventre seconde ma déclaration en gargouillant bruyamment. On rit.

J'aime passer du temps avec Holly. Avec elle je ne pense plus à Nick ou à la fragilité de la vie.

Le silence s'installe entre nous. C'est confortable, apaisant. Elle chantonne doucement les paroles émises par la radio. C'est la première fois que j'entends cette chanson, elle se grave involontairement dans mon esprit :

_It was just a little feeling,__  
__A feeling when i first saw you__  
__It was just a little feeling,__  
__A feeling when i first heard you..._

**Merci d'avoir lu! J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**to those who are interested in my story but don't speak french : thank you for your messages, and I'm sorry but I can't do much. To the guest who adviced me to publish somewhere else, I'm open to suggestions :p I'm working on another Gail/Holly story that I think is way more interesting, though. This one is in english but I need someone to correct my mistakes before I publish anything. Someone wants to volunteer? :p**

**Merci mon dieu, il existe des français qui connaissent Rookie Blue et s'intéressent au couple Gail/Holly! Je me sentais un peu seule :p Merci à vous 3, haha :)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien en rapport avec la série Rookie Blue.**

CHAPITRE 2

- Je vais me changer, tu peux commander pour nous?

- Tu veux quoi sur ta pizza? Je m'enquis en composant le numéro sur la commode.

- Toi, Holly répond avec un clin d'œil.

- Pizza Cloud, Bonjour puis-je prendre votre commande? Résonne une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Comme je mets un peu trop de temps à répondre, la voix répète : - Madame, que désirez vous?

- Holly, je déclare sans réfléchir.

Il me suffit de quelque seconde pour réaliser ce que je viens de dire. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'Holly a quitté la pièce et n'a pas pu m'entendre. Ce que je viens de dire va hanter mon esprit toute la soirée, je le sais. J'ai encore du mal à m'avouer à quel point Holly m'attire. Mais je ne peux pas non plus nier l'évidence. Je crois que je le sais depuis notre première rencontre. Un sentiment inexplicable n'a cessé de me pousser vers elle depuis. J'en ai peur, et en même temps, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

- Je suis désolé, on ne fait pas ce type de pizza.

Je me racle la gorge avant de finalement prendre commande.

Quand la pizza arrive, Je m'installe sur le canapé d'Holly et allume la télé.

- Je t'en prie Gail fait comme chez toi, dit Holly avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci, tu es trop aimable, je répond avec la même expression.

Elle secoue la tête avant de prendre place à côté de moi.

3h plus tard, une démangeaison au niveau de mon oreille me réveille. Je veux gratter la zone mais tout ce que je rencontre est une main. Étonnamment, je ne panique pas. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et plonge mon regard dans deux orbes chocolats qui m'observent avec tendresse.

- Je me suis endormi, pas vrai ? Je demande, levant la tête de ce qui semble être les genoux d'Holly.

Je suis embarrassé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des contacts physiques et j'espère ne pas avoir gêné Holly.

- Désolé.

- Y'a pas de soucis, elle répond avec son naturel habituel.

- Pour ma défense, ton canapé est très confortable.

- Et mes jambes aussi je suppose?

- Ça peut aller, je rétorque avec un sourire. _Oui, elles le sont._

- Il est un peu plus de minuit, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi?

J'acquiesce, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Elle me voit tituber et saisit ma main. Quand on atteint la voiture elle lâche prise et je dois me retenir de l'en empêcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Holly se gare devant l'appartement que je partage avec Chris et Dov.

- Merci, dis-je simplement. J'espère qu'elle comprend ce que je souhaite lui convié à travers ce petit mot.

Elle me sourit et je sais qu'elle comprend. J'embrasse sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture.

Le lendemain, alors que je suis au travail à m'occuper de la paperasse avec Chris, je reçois un message :

**Gail Peck, tu as bavé sur mon jean. -nerd **

Je m'exclame à voix haute. Chris me lance un regard interrogateur que j'ignore pour répondre à Holly.

**Gail Peck ne bave pas. Tu t'ai probablement tâché avec la pizza alors que tu étais occupé à m'admirer :p. -blondie**

J'ai l'air folle à sourire toute seule, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Chris m'observe bizarrement, je lève les yeux au ciel.

Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. C'est un mms. Je l'ouvre et vois mon visage endormi sur les genoux d'Holly. Ma bouche est entrouverte juste au-dessus de la fameuse tâche.

**Ce n'est pas la manière dont j'imaginais mouillé mon pantalon ce soir là. -nerd**

J'ouvre la bouche en 'O'. J'entends vaguement Tracy saluer Chris et moi.

-C'est toi ça? S'exclame-t-il en riant, mais tu baves! C'est les genoux de qui? Tracy, Gail a une liaison secrète!

J'éloigne brusquement mon téléphone de l'inquisiteur et lui lance un regard noir.

-C'est vrai? Qui est le pauvre malheureux?

Je dirige un regard similaire en direction de Tracy.

-C'est une amie!

-C'est Holly, c'est ça?

Tracy jette un regard confus à Chris, qui sourit machiavéliquement.

**Tu sais que je suis flic, pas vrai? J'ai une arme, enfin je dis ça comme ça. Ps : Il faut plus qu'une pizza et du vin pour me mettre dans son lit ;). -blondie**

**J'aime le frisson du danger. Tu m'aimes trop pour me faire du mal de toute façon. Ps : je prends note ;). -nerd**

Un sourire m'échappe.

-Je rêve ou Gail est en train de sourire? Chris, pince moi. J'ai peur. Tu crois qu'on devrait aller vérifier son coffre pour voir si le corps de Nick n'y est pas?

-Qui est Nick, je m'enquis avec froideur.

**Aimer? C'est quoi ça? Connais pas. -Blondie**

xxx

Holly me manque. Andy vient de m'annoncer qu'elle et Nick avait couché ensemble, et bien que je l'avais deviner, la douleur qui me submerge n'en est pas moins violente. Je m'étais donné pour mission de tirer un trait sur Nick. Mais jusque-là, mes sentiments pour lui était comme un sable mouvant dans lequel je pédalais sans fin, en fatiguant plus que je ne progressais. Une flaque, un bassin où se cumuler désespoir, culpabilité et solitude. Holly avait été ma bouée de sauvetage. En sa présence, je m'interdisais de penser à Nick et étonnamment, elle rendait cela facile.

Seulement, maintenant, alors qu'Andy m'observe avec ses yeux de chien battu, elle n'est pas là. Toute seule, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec cette douleur qui me ronge.

Finalement, j'aperçois Holly. Je suis à nouveau capable de respirer normalement. Je fais mes adieux à Andy et rejoins Holly.

Je ressens le besoin de lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai besoin de son approbation et par dessus tout j'ai besoin de me confier. Pour la première fois depuis ma rencontre avec Holly, le silence entre nous m'est insupportable.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire du chat et de l'arbre que je t'ai raconté le premier jour de notre rencontre?

Holly acquiesce. Je continue :

- Je sortais avec Nick. Puis il est tombé amoureux d'Andy, alors je l'ai trompé.

Le silence d'Holly me rend anxieuse,

- Allez, vas-y, dis le! j'insiste.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi exactement, Gail? Elle me demande calmement.

- J'en sais rien, que j'ai eu ce que je méritais, que c'est bien fait pour moi. N'importe quoi, mais dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

- Non?

Je déteste l'insécurité qui fait trembler ma voix.

- Je pense que c'est la seule solution que tu ai trouvé pour te préserver. Je pense que Nick est un idiot car il est passé à côté de quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et pour finir, je pense que les métaphores, c'est vraiment pas ton truc.

Un sourire en coin a gagné son visage, je lui souris tendrement en retour. Son regard est plongé dans le mien et je sens que je suis a deux doigts de tomber dans un gouffre que je viens tout juste de quitter.

J'éclate soudain de rire :

- Je viens de me souvenir, avant qu'Andy m'avoue qu'elle avait bel et bien couché avec Nick, j'ai vu un éléphant sur la commode de ma chambre, et j'ai cru... J'ai cru que j'hallucinais parce que, tu sais, quand on évite de parler de quelque chose d'évident on parle «d'éléphant dans la pièce» et...

J'ai du mal à calmer mon fou-rire.

Holly démarre la voiture avec un nouveau sourire.

- Je vois que l'anti-douleur fait toujours effet, dit-elle en tapotant ma jambe.

J'immobilise sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse la retirer. J'entrelace nos doigts, admirant le contraste de nos deux couleurs de peaux, la sienne olive et la mienne albâtre. Oui, peut-être que je suis encore sous l'effet de la drogue, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens quand Holly sert ma main quelque seconde plus tard.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, Holly, finis-je par dire.

C'est un euphémisme car si Holly n'avait pas été là, je me serais sûrement déjà noyé dans mon propre désespoir.

J'ai enfin l'impression de pouvoir tirer un trait sur Nick, de pouvoir sortir des sables mouvants dans lesquels j'étais piégé. Je dis à Holly de me déposer directement chez moi. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule, sans bouée de sauvetage. Pour que je puisse retrouver Holly sur la terre ferme.

xxx

A cet instant, je pourrais presque mourir d'ennui. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer en premier lieu, je ne saurais jamais. Dov et Chloe ce sont léchés le visage toute la soirée, ils sont mignons à vomir.

Soudain, Holly pousse les portes du penny. Peut-être a-t-elle perçu l'un de mes nombreux messages mentaux la suppliant de venir me sauver. Je me lève d'un bond et quitte la table sans la quitter des yeux.

-Hellooooo, je la salue avant de commander deux verres au barman.

-Hey! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, dit-elle.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi anxieuse de la retrouver après avoir pensé à elle et à un "nous" potentiel toute la nuit, j'aurais sûrement rétorqué quelque chose comme «C'est pas comme si tout les flics de la ville passaient leur soirée ici.». Non, finalement, même sans ça, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas dis. Holly est spéciale et elle mérite mieux que mes remarques acerbes. Nouvelle résolution, nouvelle Gail.

Au lieu de ça, je me pleins de Dov et de son jeu idiot.

- Je paye cette tournée et toi la suivante? Je propose nonchalamment, en évitant son regard sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- En fait, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un, dit-elle avec un regard désolé.

Je déteste ce regard et la sensation de rejet qui le précède toujours.

- Genre quelqu'un quelqu'un ou quelqu'un _quelqu'un_? Je demande en cachant ma déception.

On dirait qu'Holly ne sera pas ma bouée de sauvetage ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre encore, elle répond avec un sourire en coin.

Je veux lui sourire en retour, être heureuse pour elle. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Son rencart arrive avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. En apparence, la femme en question est tout l'opposé de moi. Ai-je vraiment eue ma chance avec Holly ? Ma mâchoire se resserre sur la paille dans ma bouche.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours très aprécié :D L.I.E Je tiens à vous remercier tout particulièrement pour les compliments et les précieuses informations que vous m'avez apporté! J'avais bel et bien oublié le "Dislaimer", pensant qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécéssaire. J'ai corrigé l'erreur ce week end, avant d'essayer de publier ce troisième chapitre (et d'échouer lamentablement à cause de ce qui était probablement un bug informatique). **

**Pour ce qu'il en est de la fréquence de parution... Disons que j'essaye de rester régulière dans mes publications, mais entre les cours et les révisions pour le BAC, j'avoue avoir du mal à suivre. **

**Bref, bonne lecture! :)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien en rapport avec la série Rookie Blue. **

CHAPITRE 3

Je me réveil en sursaut quand mon téléphone sonne. Pourquoi l'ai-je gardé près de moi? Ma tête tourne quand je la surélève pour identifier l'idiot qui m'appelle si tôt dans la matinée. J'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur la tequila hier. Cependant, j'ai du mal à me rappeler pourquoi. Mon portable continue de sonner. je m'apprête à lui faire rencontrer le mur d'en face quand je reconnais l'appelant.

- Pas maintenant ! Gémis-je.

Je finis par répondre, bien que la contrariété est évidente dans ma voix.

- Peck, pour vous servir, je blague sans joie.

- Gail! Pourquoi as-tu posé un lapin au fils de mon collègue le plus cher ?

Soudain, les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Le Penny, Holly et son rencard.

- Maman, tout tes collègues te sont très «cher». Je commence à me demander si tu ne leur attribues pas une valeur monétaire, littéralement.

- Gail, n'oublies pas à qui tu parles.

- Oh mes sincères excuses, chef Peck. J'ai cru que je m'adressais à ma mère pendant un instant.

Je décharge ma colère sur elle. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression que tout est de sa faute. J'aimerais que tout soit de sa faute, se serait tellement plus facile.

- Demain, 20h. J'ai réussi à t'obtenir un autre rendez-vous. Ne me déçois pas cette-

- Non, je l'interromps.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Non, je n'irais pas à ce rendez-vous, je déclare avec fermeté.

C'est la première fois que je refuse quelque chose à ma mère. Je la salue brièvement avant de raccrocher. Mes mains tremblent quand je repose le téléphone sur ma table de chevet.

Mon premier réflexe est d'envoyer un message à Holly pour lui raconter comment j'ai tenu tête à ma mère. Mais je refrène mes envies. Elle est peut-être encore avec l'autre. Je décide donc d'être fier de moi, sans elle bien que cela me coûte, et part en direction de la salle de bain avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

xxx

J'ai presque refuser d'aller au Penny ce soir, mais finalement la promesse d'alcool l'a emporté sur mon envie de solitude.

Dov et Chloé essayent de trouver quelqu'un qui conviendrait à Chris parmi leurs amies.

- Pourquoi as-tu tellement envie d'être avec quelqu'un? C'est que des ennuis ! Je m'exclame avec mauvaise foi. Une femme va juste te briser le cœur. C'est ça, une seconde tu seras à ça, j'écarte mes doigts d'un millimètre, de tomber amoureuse, et paf! La prochaine elle est dans les bras d'une autre!

Mes trois collègues me dévisagent, Dov avec confusion, Chloé avec suspicion et Chris avec pitié. C'est ce dernier qui m'irrite au plus haut point.

- Mais bon si tu veux avoir le cœur brisé, vas-y, je t'en prie!

D'accord, j'exagère un peu. Pour ma défense, je ne suis plus très sobre. Tout ce que j'ai en tête, c'est l'image d'Holly avec cette femme. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

- Mauvaise journée ? Chris demande avec tendresse.

Ma colère se dissipe peu à peu. Un «oui» emplit de lassitude m'échappe.

- Holly? Demande Dov.

Je suis étonné, et quelque peu effrayé, qu'il ai saisit de qui je parlais en réalité.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je lève la tête vers lui : - Comment...

Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres quand j'aperçois Holly qui se tient devant nous.

- Hey...

Je voulais ma voix forte et assurée mais c'est un murmure qui a quitté ma bouche.

- Gail...

Le silence est embarrassant, Holly à l'air anxieuse et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus. Sa présence me rend nerveuse, dans le bon et le mauvais sens du terme. Chris, Dov et Chloe observent notre échange avec curiosité, ce qui ajoute à mon inconfort.

- On peut parler ? En privé ? Elle demande en penchant la tête en direction du bar.

Je la suis avec fausse nonchalance.

On s'assoit au bar. Le silence est pesant.

- Comment tu vas depuis... hier ? Elle demande.

Elle cherche à rencontrer mon regard mais je suis occupé à fixer un point invisible en face de moi.

- ça va, je répond en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

- ça va.

Cette situation est ridicule. Je secoue la tête.

- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous?

Elle se pince les lèvres.

- Je pense pas que ça marchera.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

Je suis honnêtement surprise. Elle met quelques instants à répondre.

- Je ne suis pas son style.

Je suis confuse, comment Holly peut-elle ne pas être le style de quelqu'un ?

- Pas son style ? Elle a des problèmes de vue ou de connexion neuronale, peut-être? Je paris sur le complexe d'infériorité.

Holly rit, mais je continue à déblatérer.

- Sérieusement, Holly ! Il faut être taré pour dire non à une femme comme toi. Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle et sexy. Tu es... Il faut être complètement taré.

Elle m'observe en souriant. J'ai peur d'en avoir trop dit.

Je m'excuse pour aller au toilette. Quand je reviens quelques minutes plus tard, Holly n'est plus là.

- Hey, vous auriez pas vu une grande brune à lunette? elle était là il y a deux minutes, je demande au barman.

- Yep, je lui ai conseillé d'aller prendre l'air. Son cerveau était en surchauffe. C'est une femme qui lui a mis la tête à l'envers, pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? Elle répétait «Complètement taré, hein ? Comme toi!». La pauvre, elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Elle m'a raconté son histoire. Typique : Elle rencontre une femme, ça colle tout de suite entre elles, dommage, la fille est hétéro! Mais la fille reste douloureusement attirante et douce et drôle, et elle a des cheveux plus brillants que le soleil et des yeux plus clairs que... Les yeux du barman me scannent de la tête au pied et il se tait.

- Tu viens de comprendre quelque chose, petit génie ?

L'homme balbutie. Je suis hors du bar avant qu'il n'ai pu prononcer une phrase cohérente .

J'aperçois Holly, elle se tient debout, appuyée contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne lève pas la tête quand j'approche.

-Holly...

Ma voix la fait sursauter. Elle me fixe sans rien dire. En quelques pas j'ai parcouru le reste de distance qui nous séparait. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je la sens agripper mes bras. Je retrouve ce sentiment qui m'a saisit lors qu'Holly m'a embrassé pour la première fois, et de nouveaux dont l'amplitude m'effraie et me surprend. Ceux sont eux qui accélèrent les battements de mon cœur et font naître des papillons dans mon estomac.

Je voudrais ne jamais briser notre étreinte, pourtant, après quelques instants, je recule.

- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec le Barman, expliqué-je.

- Oh... Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui parle autant que moi.

J'acquiesce. Un sourire s'immisce sur mes lèvres. Je m'incline à nouveau.

Durant ce court instant où nos lèvres se rapprochent inévitablement, je me sens tomber. Et malgré ma peur du vide, malgré mes mains et mon cœur qui tremblent à l'unison, je me laisse tomber.


End file.
